Mass Effect 3: Awakening The Reapers Nightmares
by ReapingPhant0m
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Can a machine feel emotion when it becomes advanced enough? If so, can one of those emotions be fear? Shepard finds out that the Reapers actually do have one fear, a race that nearly brought down the Reapers; The Necris. Shepard also learns that the Necris and their leader aren't dead. The Necris await their awakening. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Rumours

******First of all, I'd like to thank AnimeEmy for the cover image. The atmorsphere was perfect.  
**

**Just so you guys know, I'm a very unoriginal person. I got this idea from taking multiple thing from different games, movies, stories etc and mashed them together into what I'm writing. So aside from the overall concept of my idea and Reavus himself, I own NOTHING.**

* * *

Shepard sat in his cabin feeling a huge weight off his shoulders, knowing that the Krogan will be an emense help in the war now that the Genophage has been cured. However in the back of his mind he still knew full well that the Reapers are still almost unstoppable, and that even with the Krogan the war will still be a long and difficult road ahead. What made the weight return is that SHepard also knew you could never take the Reapers head-on and win. Even with an attacking fleet three times the Reapers size the outcome still won't be good.

Shepard thought to himself; "Is there any way we can fight these monsters without losing everything we have". Just then he was interrupted by comm specialist Traynor, "Commander, Admiral Hacket wishes to speak to you, he says it's urgent". Shepard just wondered what new mission the admiral would have for him, and what could be so urgent this time. "I'm on my way".

* * *

The Commander walked into the QEC room and saw Hacket come up. "Shepard, our scientists have discovered something out of the ordinary that we think you may find interesting as well". Shepard with the expression of 'nothing surprises me of late' replied "What do you need sir". The admiral brought up an extra hologram of the galaxy showing a flashing blue light in it. "One of our eezo scanners that we are using to find more eezo for the Crucible has detected something on the edge of the galaxy in what appears to be an extremely dense asteroid field. The first thing that strikes us as odd is that the signal is giving off roughly ten times more eezo dark energy than a Mass Relay. As you know Commander, Mass Relays have enough power to rival that of a supernova".

Shepard had a great look if disbelief, what could have more power than a Mass Relay? "So why don't you send in a mining team to get it sir." the commander said to his admiral. "Because that's where the second strange thing comes in, the eezo signature is giving off pulses". Shepard with a frown just replied "What kind of pulses sir?". Hacket brought up a recording which shocked the Commander, *thud thud, thud thud, thud thud*.

Shepard with a look of confusion said "That sounds like a heartbeat sir". Hacket who had the same expression confirmed what Shepard had thought, "That's right Shepard. The eezo signal is giving off a heartbeat".

Shepard just raised an eyebrow in continued confusion. "What are you saying sir, that the signal is ALIVE?". Hacket replied "That's right, the asteroid field is swarming with Reapers though so you should exercise caution should you decide to investigate". Shepard with a frown upon the idea just said "Sir, couldn't the Reapers just be setting a trap". Hacket with a reassuring tone answerd the Commander, "We don't think so Commander, we've scanned the signal over 200 times and it's no fake. Besides, I wouldn't send my best soldier if I didn't think he could handle himself with the Normandy."

Shepard with his level of interest growing decided that the mission would be worth its risks. "I'll get right on it admiral" he reassured his superior. "Let me know what you find, Hacket out".

Shepard just stood there in the comm room with mixed emotions of confusion, interest and disbelief. He had the Krogan genophage he just cured lingering in his mind, fear that the galaxy may be lost in this war, stress from finding all the armies and materials he needed for his cause and now what appeared to be a living element zero signature on the edge of the galaxy to investigate. "Joker, did we get the new co-ordinates from admiral Hacket?" The snide pilot replied "Yes sir". With a sigh he made his decision, "Set course for them, and pray we get a break in this war."

"You got it Commander, setting course for the Dead Zone asteroid field."

* * *

**Hmm, a living dark energy signature. What will Commander Shepard find and what could possible go wrong.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**This chapter will be the discovery of the unusual eezo pulse and its secrets.**

* * *

The Normandy came out of FTL and into what was an extremely dense asteroid field with the pulses coming from the centre, right by a Reaper destroyer. "Joker, what's our status" said the Commander in the shuttle bay with Javik and Garrus. "I'm picking up one Reaper Destroyer and about a dozen oculus fighters. They keep circling the large asteroid ahead." Joker moved the ship behind another asteroid to conceal them.

"Shepard, the eezo dark energy pulses seem to be coming from what appears to be a Reaper structure of some sort on that asteroid" EDI said, notifying the commander as their shuttle was departing. "Any idea why it's pulsing like a heartbeat" Garrus questioned. Shepard looked at his closest friend with equal disbelief, "I dunno, there's just one way to find out. Cortez, bring us under those fighters, use the field for cover". "Understood Commander."

* * *

The shuttle landed outside the structure without alerting the Reapers, The squad sealed their suits and headed for the building. "Alright guys, this is a Reaper structure, we can't stay long less we risk becoming husks." Weapons readied Shepard, Garrus and Javik entered the base and headed for the pulse. The base was dark and cold, typical of a Reaper structure but with a difference that Garrus noted, "Shepard, this seems off. All the Reapers outside, the remote location, even the way this place is laid out."

The commander looked at him. "What do you mean Garrus". He replied "I mean that this place is a prison". Javik looked at the two men. "That could be one explanation to the heartbeat we found, we found this pulse as well during our war. we believed it came from another race more than one cycle before mine. Ruins spoke of a race that nearly brought the Reapers down, that they were nearly unstoppable".

Shepard with the look of confusion said "Why would the Reapers take a prisoner, they indoctrinate everything in sight." The three were interrupted by EDI on the radio. "Shepard, the signal seems to be coming from the next room". Shepard thanked EDI and motioned his team to enter the heart of the base, thankful they hadn't run into any Reaper forces yet.

To their shock, Garrus was right. The three men entered a large round room with what was a stasis tank in the centre. When they approached they noted that the silhouette in the tank had a sort of human appearance. They couldn't make out details as it was blurry, but then Javik who was on a nearby computer found something shocking. "Commander, I found something disturbing. If that prisoner has a human silhouette, then why has it been in that stasis pod for 500000 years."

Shepard walked over to Javik with complete disbelief. "WHAT?" Javik then moved over to the tank preparing to touch and see what this being that was pulsing the eezo dark energy was. "Yes, according to the data, this pod has been active for 10 Reaper cycles." With one touch, he felt one emotion; Rage, directed at one thing, Harbinger and the Reapers. "There is incredible power in this being, enough for the Reapers to be afraid of it".

The other two were quiet, Shepard got closer to the pod to try see inside it when suddenly the tank pulsed with enough force to not only put the three men on the floor but to also set off all the base alarms.

Shepard looked up and saw two distinct features. One; the beings right arm was glowing an ominous blue with a sort of black scaly armour covering it, and two; the beings eyes were glowing an even more ominous crimson, staring at Shepard, Garrus and Javik. With a second pulse from the tank, the three men blacked out for a couple seconds, but in those seconds they saw the beings last moments before his capture.

* * *

**Flashback sequence of 'the being'**

_He was looking out into a field of death and destruction. Reapers and his kin alike mixed in a pool of death, nothing was moving. He looks up and sees Harbinger and the Reaper re-enforcements approaching. He looks down to his hands and his body, what was once confined to his right arm had spread to the rest of his body. He glowed bright blue and laughed as he looked to his left and saw the corpse of another of his kind. "Strange how sick irony has to be, that only I could kill you but the cost being my powers evolution."_

_The radio comes up, "Sir, we can't hold them without the fleet. We're being overrun." He replies "Order everyone to fall back to Namocron and enter stasis. it's gonna be a while before I join you guys. I'll hold here while you retreat, it's me the Reapers want, and pray they don't follow you out." All he heard was "Understood sir, Good luck. The Necris Empire will await your return._

_He charged ahead right into the Reaper fleet shooting biotic bombs wildly while swinging his sword with perfect precision, killing countless Reapers until Harbinger and twenty other Reaper capital ships attacked at once._

**End flashback**

* * *

The squad woke up and saw the being still watching them even though he was in a stasis tank. Garrus turned and saw a wall of Brutes, Banshees and Ravagers coming down the tunnel they came from. "INCOMING!" Garrus and Javik took cover while Shepard with a quick decision shot out the stasis tank causing it to shatter, releasing the dark energy being.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Prison break

**Well readers, if you're curious as to how strong the being is (as I said, he has ten times more power than a Mass Relay), you're about to find out.**

**Note that 'HIS' speech will be **_normal italics,_** and Reaper speech will be bold underline**

* * *

The stasis tank exploded, glass and a sort of fluid all over the floor. The being hit the floor with a thud and Shepard turned his attention to the tunnel with the tsunami of Brutes, Banshees and Ravagers approaching. "Batten down the hatches guys, this is gonna get rough" he said as they took aim, however just before they could pull their triggers they were blinded by a bright blue light, the same colour blue as any biotic would be.

All the squad heard was a sinister laugh within the light and a voice,_ "Rough is an understatement human, you've just opened THE GATES OF HELL"_. With that, they heard what sounded like a sword being unsheathed and the light went blazing past them at a break-neck speed.

Before Shepard, Garrus and Javik could register what just happened, half the base was on fire. "Joker here, what the hell is happening down there Commander. Explosions are going off like fireworks at Chinese new year." Shepard ignoring the pilots poor humour started chasing the being, following the path of utter devastation. Nothing but body parts or burned out bodies in the wake of 'him'. "Our suspicions were right Joker, that signal was alive. Whatever it is, it's PISSED and moving fast".

EDI scanned the asteroid and detected the being. "Shepard, I have found him, he's outside about three kilometres from your position. Reaper ground forces are almost completely eradicated and the Destroyer and fighters are descending on your position". Shepard and the team which were now close to the exit replied "Copy that, Cortez bring the shuttle around, we'll just have to evade the Reaper before we chase that THING".

The squad came outside and saw a level of chaos not even the Reapers could match. "Shepard I can't bring the shuttle, the Reaper has already arrived". The teams moral dropped like a rock as they knew full well that between the Reaper and fighters, the Normandy could not help them. Garrus with a great look of concern commented "Well can this get any better". What the team and the Normandy heard next was not who they were expecting to hear. _"__Well ain't that ironic, the one being rescued has to save the ones doing the rescuing"_. With a pulse of his light the team saw him on a Cliffside to their left four kilometres away.

* * *

He sees the Reaper land right next to the hellhole that has held him prisoner for so long and sees the Oculus fighters moving on his location. With one forward motion he drops off the cliff and unfolds his wings, beginning his approach on the Reaper forces. He did not need to flap his wings, instead he discharged energy out of them like a jet engine. When he saw the first six fighters move in, he made his move.

He instantly dashed to the fighters at what can only be described as the speed of light, shooting biotic energy balls from his hands at the same speed as a Revenant. The first six were disintegrated by the blasts and the other six attacked him. He barrel rolled to the side evading their attacks and replied with explosive biotic homing spikes he shot out of his wings, destroying the six with almost no effort.

With the peons killed, he turned his attention to the main course. He flew to his left so that he was directly behind the 'soon to be his little bitch' Reaper. He pulses his wings again and folds them away so that he was sent up to be level with the Reapers horns and with a gesture of his arm, summoned a 'ghost arm' that extended and pulled him toward the Reaper. Once he landed, he thought it was about time to go full power.

With blue fire and lightning surrounding him, he summoned a full body apparition of him that was ten times his size and mimicked everything he gestured. _"THIS IS GONNA HURT, ALOT!"_ He jumps toward the Reapers beam which was charging to fire on Shepard and his team. With the motioning of his arm forward as if to grab something, the ghost mimic copied, reaching out grabbing the Reapers beam. He pulled his arm back while clenching his fist rips the Reapers beam out while crushing it. _"Time to end this motherfucker" _and with the newly made hole, he flew inside the Reaper disintegrating and ripping it apart from the inside-out. The last thing Shepard saw of what was left of the Living Reaper was a massive purple explosion on its back with the being flying out, leaving the Reaper to collapse.

He landed right between the squad and what was left of one of the 'monsters of the galaxy'. **"Reavus"**, the team and the being turned to face the pile of burning metal. **"Celebrate your short lived victory, you cannot stop the Reaper army".**_ "Well you clearly weren't around ten cycles ago you noob, For it was my race and I that nearly brought you down had you not started your cycle early. Now I know that you're gonna die within the next minute, so you tell Harbinger what happened here. You tell that asshole that the Reapers worst nightmares have retuned, and you tell that festering pile of shit that one way or another I will be there in the end, ripping him LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB." _

With that the destroyer shut down and Reavus turned to Shepard and his team, powering down so he just let off a dim light and sheathing his sword which was a four foot katana back into the sheath attached to his left arm. Shepard started noticing the person's appearance now that his biotic light dimmed out. His skin was a light glowing blue colour and his body was also covered in a sort of black muscular exoskeleton armour. His face was also black and he had glowing red eyes as well as what seemed to me two metalical silver horns on his head. The last thing Shepard noticed was that his wings folded into a sort of long length coat.

_"Now that's what you call an ass whupping"._ The three men just looked at eachother with silence and gob-smacked expressions beneath their masks as they approached Reavus. _"Hmm, tough crowd. I suppose I should thank you human, 500000 years I've waited for someone like you to get me out of that tank. What's your name?"._ All Shepard could say was an answer and the typical disbelief questions: "My name is Commander Shepard. Who are you? What are you? What was the vision back inside?" Reavus with a 'This really isn't the place look' replied _"I'll give you the brief. My name is Reavus, I come from a race know as the Necris. We are the one race the Reapers fear because we are the only race ever that can take on the Reapers head-on and trump every time. The only reason we lost is because our main military plans couldn't bare fruit before the end of our war. That was the vision I showed you, our last moments, my last moments before the Reapers captured me. I had to give you evidence that I hate the Reapers just as much as you do. Now if you don't mind, we should leave now before more Reapers show up_". The shuttle landed and the four entered.

"How is it you're not indoctrinated" the prothean asked. _"Because I can't. I'm an immortal energy being, the only of my kind among my kin. I can't die or be indoctrinated". _With that, the shuttle left the rock and retuned to the Normandy.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets of the past

**Damn I'm on a roll, 4 chapters in 2 days.**

**Now, time to reveal the past and answer any questions you have about Reavus and the Necris.**

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the shuttle in the way back to the Normandy, never had Shepard, Garrus or Javik seen a Reaper so viciously torn apart by one person for that matter. Reavus sat in the corner contemplating his next steps now that he was free of the Reapers. Shepard looked over to his new acquaintance, "I need to be debriefed by my superiors, I need you to come with me." Reavus who seemed to be in a very calmed mood despite that massacre not three minutes ago replied _"Of course Commander, there is much I need to let you know. If you want to see more of that ass-kicking, I'm gonna need your help."_

The shuttle landed and Shepard immediately headed to the QEC comm room with Reavus in toe, causing quiet a few sideways looks from all the crew members they passed. Lt James Vega who was punching a boxing bag completely froze on the spot when he saw the blue glowing, black armoured, silver horned, red eyed, sword wielding, humanoid alien walk past him. He just thought to himself "Jeez commander, you giving me a reason to call you loco".

* * *

Shepard walked in to comm room with Reavus waiting outside, he looked inside the room and saw what appeared to be Shepard's superior who he refered to as Admiral Hacket. "Shepard, what did you find there", Shepard looked over his shoulder to see Reavus watching them. "Our suspicions were right sir, that eezo dark energy signature was alive". He continued to explain what happened on the asteroid and eventually he gestured Reavus to approach._ "Greetings Admiral Hacket, my name is Reavus. From one Admiral to another I have to say congratulations to you two on making it this far in the war, most other races I've seen hardly lasted a month before the war was lost to the Reapers"_.

Hacket with a look of surprise replied "How do you know how we have been doing". Reavus just had a grin, _"I may have been kept in stasis but that didn't mean I was unaware of my surroundings in the galaxy. I know that the Commander here delayed the Reapers three years ago, and I know that you are building the dark energy emitter that my kind had no faith in. 'Oh sure lets put all our chips on an ancient alien weapon that we have no idea what it does.' Regardless, Thank you for your help."_

Hacket who was very interested in this new alien began; "What was your race, how did your war end with the Reapers. The Commander here tells me you and your kind nearly beat the Reapers". Reavus looked down with a sigh and began;_ "My race the Necris was a highly military based race. We were the pinnacle of the galaxy in every way and never had much trust in A.I's from the day we invented the first computer. A point we proved when we learned of the Reapers from the ruins we started discovering during our colonisation of other systems. When we also learned that the Citadel and the Relays were Reaper technology, we came to the conclusion to not base anything we built off that technology. We used it as a jumping platform when we needed but other than that, we never touched it. Eventually one day we had an idea, what is better; a robot, or a living organic sentient being. This kicked off our primary military plan that truly would have beaten the Reapers; 'Project Organid', the intention to build an entire fleet that composed of living ships, able to heal almost instantly when hurt, generate a near endless supply of resources, able to survive any environment. We would have been able to match the Reapers ship for ship and we would have won the war and to base any AI we created off Project Organid to ensure its loyalty. Unfortunately thanks to that bitch Sovereign, the Reaper invasion started early, before Project Organid was ready. As far as I know we did manage to build one Organid factory at my homeworld of Namocron"._

Shepard stopped him there to ask "I noticed while you were still in that stasis tank that you seemed to have an almost human appearance?" Reavus looked over to Shepard and smiled, _"Very inquisitive of you, the human race has existed more times than one in this galaxy Shepard. Yes, basically the Necris are humans at heart with the only difference being that we were better. We are super strong, super fit, super fast, super intelligent and we are natural biotics, but that's because we evolved on a hostile eezo-rich high gravity world. Our military wing made us stronger when they mutated our DNA to make us even more...able"_.

Shepard interrupted again, "What did you mean when you said you were the only one of your kind among your kin?". Reavus looked down again, _"That was another of our plans to fight the Reapers, it was about two years into the war. I had the idea to harvest the energy of a Mass Relay and convert it into a dark energy weapon. The experiment failed when my indoctrinated brother interfered. The Relay blew up but instead of its usual supernova, my brother and I absorbed the resulting blast. We were the only ones to survive but we had become super biotics. Of course the flipside to that coin was that only I was the one who could kill my brother, self sustaining energy beings can only be killed by one another. That was the body you saw in that vision I showed you, the final battle against the Reapers before we had to retreat. The Reapers knew that with my power evolving with the death of my brother that they had to stop me, that allowed my forces to retreat. The reason the war ended that day and why we didn't try amass another attack with the Organid factory under construction was because of all the indoctrinated people that sold us out. We decided to leave all master commands with me since I couldn't be indoctrinated. It was our only option, we couldn't risk losing any more than what we lost already. And incase you were wondering about my homeworld, why the Reapers didn't destroy it, is because we erected a machine that generates an artificial ion storm around Namocron and its star. Any Reaper that enters is destroyed on the molecular level"._

The three stood in silence for a second, the Hacket broke the silence, "This factory you mentioned, was it ever completed?" Reavus looked up, _"I strongly believe so, it was in orbit around Namocron and could build itself since it was an Organid. What makes me more certain is that I can sense that my people are still alive and are probably in stasis waiting for me. Commander Shepard, Admiral Hacket, I request that you offer me assistance one more time, I know where Namocron is and I ask that you help me get there. Help me do so and the race that haunts the Reapers, the race they thought they purged that is the Necris Empire shall return."_

Shepard and Hacket looked at one another and nodded in agreement. "Done, you have our full co-operation. Shepard, make it happen, we need all the help we can get." With a salute the Commander Reavus left the comm room and set course for the Necris homeworld; Namocron.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Factory approach

**Sorry if some of these chapters seem short guys, this is my first fanfic.**

**aaaaand on with the story**

* * *

Reavus and Shepard were on the bridge of the Normandy inside the Mass Relay jump. Shepard remembered that Reavus said that he and the Necris are basically humans, "If you said that you are basically a human, then why don't you tun back into one, like how you were back in the stasis tank". Reavus without breaking his gaze out the window just replied _"Because until the day that Harbinger and the Reapers no longer huant the galaxy, I don't deserve that privilege. Leave it there"_.

Joker looked over his shoulder to where their super biotic Necris passenger was standing, "So ah... What can we expect to find on arrival".Reavus activated his omnitool and brought up a hologram of a star with one planet orbiting it, and there was also a purple cloud around the small system. _"Pretty much this, the high energy storm prevents anyone from intruding, but I have the codes to the machine that will cause a part of the storm to drop allowing us entry". _Joker looked back to his centre console with his fingers wriggling, "Well we're about to find out, exiting the Relay in 3...2...1".

The Normandy came out of the jump into what Reavus said would be there, a massive swirling vortex of death to any intruder. _"Here goes nothing" _Reavus said as he brought up his omnitool again. With the push of a few buttons the storm reacted. An entire section of the storm disappeared revealing the inside of it; the star with its one planet and a noticeable large dark blue speck right above the planet. _"YES, that's what I'm talking about. I've got data rolling in, the factory seems to be complete and I'm picking up active tech and life sighs on the planet". _The factory consisted of three monolithic towers spiralling around a large central tower with a large glowing core at its centre.

The Normandy started entering the storm when the alarms and EDI came up, "Warning, I've detected enemy targets behind us". Reavus' glow increased as if readying himself for combat, _"Ah don't tell me that shit"_. Shepard ordered to know what had come out of the Relay. EDI replied the bad news, "Two Reaper capital ships and four Collector ships closing fast, they must have been tracking us since the Dead Zone asteroid field". Reavus with his typical sarcastic tone just laughed, rolled his eyes and said _"That's all? Now I'm just taking that as an insult, I mean this me we're talking about"_.

Shepard with the look of concern looked over to the Necris, "Reavus can you close the storm?" Reavus looked back to the man that liberated him, _"Yes but it will take at least twenty minutes for a hole that big to close up. If we've any hope of taking them out then we've got to get to that station, NOW. Shepard, take your finest with you"._ With that, they quickly headed for the elevator with the intent to get the factory online before the Reapers could get there.

* * *

The Normandy had stopped in Namocron's orbit while Reavus, Shepard, James and Garrus were in the shuttle headed for the base. The Reaper forces showing an extent of caution had stopped quiet some distance from the factory. Shepard looked over to Reavus who was on his omnitool planning what to do, "Ok Reavus, how do we get this base online and how do we stop the Reaper forces at your front door". Reavus brought up an internal layout of the factory, _"We will first need to get the nearby comm station online in order to activate the station intelligence and bring the planetary defences online, this should also wake up all my forces in stasis. The defences will keep them away from the station while we activate one of the fighter factories in the same tower"_.

The Necris was interrupted by Lt. Vega; "Excuse me but what the hell is a fighter gonna do against that many Reaper forces". Reavus just looked over to James with an evil little grin, _"You underestimate what Project Organid is capable of Lieutenant. Especially if its MY personal fighter we're talking about here"_. They were all interrupted by EDI, "Shepard, the collectors are sending boarding shuttles that are converging on the dock you are approaching". With a sigh Shepard ordered Garrus and James to hold position in the Hanger while he and Reavus worked on the factory.

The shuttle landed in one of the hangers and the four men exited. The interior was dark yet warm at the same time. James noticed that the hanger supports looked almost like metallical ribs. With awe he commented "Now I've seen some strange things in my time, but THIS". Reavus inhaled and exhaled, _"Ah, home sweet home"_. Reavus walked over to the one wall and touched it, causing the room to light up and making several sets of cover 'grow' out of the floor. He also made what appeared to be two mini-guns of sorts come out of the walls as well._ "Garrus, James, you better get ready. Shepard, lets go. We've got unwelcome guests and I intent to deliver one HELL of an ass raping to them"_. With that, Garrus took cover in a sniper nest, James tooke cover under the mini-gun, and Reavus and Shepard delved into the colossal factory with the collectors only moments from landing.

* * *

**Note I'll be posting chapter 6 either tonight or tomorrow morning (That's central African time, so if you're in the states it will probably be your afternoon or middle of the night).**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Power of an Organid

**I shall now be introducing the Necris. Any Necris speech will be** normal underline.

* * *

James and Garrus took cover on separate ends of the hanger. James took cover in a piece of enclosed cover and mounted his typhoon ready to gun down any Collector roach he saw. Garrus took position in an elevated area with his Krysae sniper preparing for some of the most difficult indoctrinated forces he's fought. Both of them were at least thankful for the turrets that Reavus had spawned to cover them. James spotted the first drop ship, "Hey Garrus, 100 credits says I take down more than you". The turian sniper looked over and shouted "200 and you're on". With that, the first shuttle landed and the two men with the turrets opened up on their attackers.

* * *

Meanwhile Shepard and Reavus were working their way through the maze of corridors and warehouses of the factory. Shepard who was moving next to Reavus asked "Are you sure you know where you're going?". Without breaking his gaze ahead or his stride the Necris replied _"Of course, I designed this beast. The comm room is left at the next intersection"_.

While they were walking Shepard noted something he noticed with his new friend. "I noticed you seem to have a sort of homicidal fixation on Harbinger and his race. What did Harbinger do to you in your cycle?". Reavus clenched his fists and his glow intensified on his memories, _"Harbinger; yes. The rest of the Reapers; more of a disliking with a level of respect to their power. And we come back to the topic on why I won't turn back into my human form. You want to know Shepard, fine. I lead the Necris armies during my cycle and in those three years we cut the Reapers numbers in half. As Harbingers idea of payback he slaughtered my closest friends and my family right in front of me and indoctrinated my twin brother. They died because I wasn't strong enough and not fast enough, to save them. I buried all of them except my father who was never seen again. Turning back before Harbinger is dead will be an insult to them"_. Shepard nodded as the doors to the comm room opened.

As they entered the room Reavus placed his hand on the wall next to him and the room lit up with a facial silhouette appearing on the centre console. "CABAL online, welcome back Admiral Reavus. Timeframe established; 10 Reaper cycles have past". Reavus smiled upon the sight of the Stations organic based AI._ "CABAL, good to see a familiar face, sorry it took so long for me to get back to you guys"_ he said with a smile.

Shepard was watching this and asked "Is this some kind of military AI?" Reavus looked back to the Commander and answered _"Yes, the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform was one of the first things under Project Organid to work. He's basically a living AI"._ Reavus turned his attention back to the AI, _"CABAL what's the status of our people and can you get the planetary cannons online to protect the station?" _After a moment of humming and a buzzing CABAL looked up to Reavus, "Planetary cannons online but the Reaper capital ships are out of range, and 2 billion Necris are coming out of stasis. I am also bringing the factory online now".

Shepard and Reavus looked to each other and nodded in assurance when Shepard asked Reavus "What's this fighter of yours capable of?" Reavus only smiled, _"The Stinger. It's got a minigun/railgun hybrid for anti-fighter and anti-infantry combat, a high explosive armour piercing railgun used for anti-ship combat which is not unlike your ships thanix cannon, Swarmer missiles which divide into ten more missiles for crowd control and for the cherry on the cake, the nova bomb. An antimatter bomb whereby anything it touches is instantly vapourised, regardless of what its made from"_.

They were interrupted by Garrus on the radio, "Commander, Garrus here. Collector boarding parties are breaking off and we can see the planet firing on them but we could use your help. We're pinned down by a pack of Praetorians and the turrets were taken down". The concerned Commander for his team headed for a now function elevator that went to the hanger but Reavus stayed. _"You go Shepard, I've got to get to the fighter factory"_, Shepard nodded and left. Reavus turned back to the Necris AI, _"CABAL, how long will it take to build my fighter?" _The AI opened a door that lead to the factory and responded, "With Project Organid now ready for deployment, two minutes sir". With a wide grin and his sinister laugh he just replied _"Perfect"_.

* * *

Shepard arrived in the hanger and saw James and Garrus both hunkered in the far corner with two Collector Captains sneaking up behind them. With a biotic charge he put them out of commission and landed next to his team. "What's the situation" The Commander asked Garrus. While James was keeping the squad of Collectors and four Praetorians suppressed with his Typhoon MG, Garrus gave the situation report, "The turrets got overrun when the Praetorians and Scions arrived. The turrets took out the Scions and three Praetorians but got destroyed. Where is Reavus?" Shepard threw a grenade and answered, "He's coming, we managed to get the factory online". James who wasn't letting up on the trigger said with some level of concern "Well he better hurry up loco, cus' we don't have the ammo for these things".

The three continued to hold off the Collectors taking a few of them down and hurting the one Praetorian until they were literally down to their last clips. Just when they thought they were about to be overrun, a huge cargo bay door opened up and a black fighter came out with two VTOL engines. _"Someone hale a bringer of death", _and upon saying that Reavus opened up on the remaining Collectors with his anti-infantry railgun, instantly killing the ground troops and remaining Praetorians. _"DAMN, and now to take the rest of these babies out for a test run"_, Reavus said as he angled his ship to the Reapers and went for it.

The Reapers saw Reavus with his fighter and directed all their attention to him in their attempt to stop him. Reavus noticed the Reapers had sent all their available fighters to him and gladly responded with his Swarm missiles. He fired eight missiles which became eighty as each divided into ten, utterly obliterating the Reaper Oculus fighters. With them gone he directed his attention to the four Collector ships and readied his anti-ship railgun.

With the first two shots he fired, they went straight through the first two Collector ships like a hot knife through butter. The other two fired at the same time, missing as Reavus barrel rolled his fighter to the side dodging their beams. His barrel roll actually lined up the Collector ships together in his sights and with one more shot he killed both at the same time. _"Now for the fun_ part" he said with a maniacal tone.

Reavus armed his Nova bombs and locked onto the Reapers capital ships who were too slow to turn and face Reavus. With a pull of the trigger the bomb launched. It was large and slow moving but impacted the Reaper on the forward part close to its arms. The bomb exploded with a bright blue flash as it expanded into a Large blue ball that took up two thirds of the Reaper and then suddenly imploded into nothing, leaving a perfect spherical void on what was left of the Reaper. _"PAYBACKS A BITCH AIN'T IT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS"_. Reavus fired again and the other Reaper was despatched in the same way. _"THATS RIGHT. YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES HAVE COME TO LIFE"_.

* * *

Reavus landed back in the same hanger that Shepard and his team were still in. The Commander and Admiral approached one another. "Damn Reavus, you really do not like Reapers, because there's nothing left out there". Reavus just smiled and the two shook hands. _"Thank you Shepard, for everything. You saved me from that Reaper prison and you helped me here today, and you won't go unrewarded. When you give the call, the full might of the Necris armada will be there for you"._

* * *

The Normandy was leaving Namocron and Shepard and the crew could already see massive warships coming out of the factory. Joker looked up to his Commander and said "Jeez, they really don't waste any time on getting to work do they. If one fighter did all that, imagine what their fleet could do". Shepard looked back with the expression of confidence and relief, "Yeah, and with them in the picture we might actually stand a chance of winning this war".

* * *

**There's always that expression I love; "Overkill is underrated". If you want to know what the whole Necris organid fleet can do, stay tuned.**

**And for those of you with an astute eye; Yeas I got CABAL from C&C. I couldn't think of a name and that one fit.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Fury of the Necris

**This will be the battle for earth. The Necris fleets has its own plans.**

* * *

Commander Shepard, Admiral Hacket and Admiral Anderson were in the Normandy QEC discussing the plans to assault the Reaper forces occupying Earth. They were joined by their newest friend and their greatest ally against the Reapers; Admiral Reavus of the newly formed Necris Empire and their Organid anti-Reaper fleet, yet at the same time, the three Alliance men looked at Reavus with a frown. "Reavus, why hasn't your fleet joined with ours yet?" Admiral Hacket questioned.

Reavus who was over the second hologram-pad just smiled and answered; _"Because my armada is already in Earth orbit waiting in warp space". _All three men just uttered "WHAT" to what the Necris had stated, and Reavus only answered their questions. _"I'm proposing an idea as how to go about attacking the Reaper space force. As you know Reaper armour is weakest at the back and they use directional shields, so whatever side they are attacked they focus all their shields that side"_.

Hacket with a level of interest as to what Reavus was getting at replied "So what are you getting at Admiral?" Reavus looked over to Hacket with his answer, _"I'm saying that we use Sword fleet as a decoy to draw the Reapers out, and then I drop my Spear fleet right on top of them. Your classic divide and conquer tactic"_. Shepard, Anderson and Hacket smiled and nodded but were interrupted by Reavus again, _"Of course once they realise what's going on they will quickly rearrange their fleet to compensate but by then it'll be too late for them. After which my Scythe ground teams will deploy along with your Hammer ground teams and we take the Citadel beam"_.

The men agreed to the plan and moved out to recapture Earth.

* * *

Shepard was on the Normandy bridge With Joker, eagerly awaiting the battle for the galaxy as they were in the Relay jump with the armies of the galaxy at their back. Joker looked up to Shepard and noted "Approaching Sol relay Commander" but Shepard never broke his gaze. Joker said again "We're through the relay in 30 seconds". The Normandy came out first followed by Sword fleet.

While they were headed to Earth and Joker was checking in on all the fleets, Shepard contacted Reavus, "Reavus, the fleets on the move, what's your fleets status". The sarcastic cocky Necris replied _"Locked, loaded and ready to whup Reaper ass. NECRIS, PREPARE FOR DEPLOYMENT"._

Sword fleet moved in formation to Earth and saw the true magnitude of the fleet the Reapers had pulled together to protect the Citadel. Shepard with the determination to destroy the Reapers said on a broadcast, "This is it everyone, be ready on my signal. FIRE!".

As he said that the whole of Sword fleet opened fire on the Reapers, hardly phasing them as the advanced. "On my command engage the Reaper forces" Shepard ordered, making all the fighters form up to attack the Reapers.

The battle was joined and Sword fleet had the Reapers undivided attention. Shepard over the radio said "Reavus, we got their attention. Start your assault". Reavus replied with a laugh, _"Music to my ears friend"_. As Reavus said that, the Necris fleet deployed directly above the Reaper forces. 400 capital ships and 1600 destroyers each releasing swarms upon swarms of fighters began their descent on the Reapers and at the head was Reavus in his fighter; The Stinger. Reavus ordered to all Necris ships_"NECRIS, DO WHAT YOU DO BEST AND SING THE SONG OF OUR PEOPLE"_.

With these words the Necris fleet unleashed hell, firing wave after wave of beams, railguns, swarmer missiles, and nova bombs on their adversaries. Reavus with his sadistic laugh was screaming _"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS. WE'RE BACK"_. The unrelenting bombardment destroyed 20% of the Reaper fleet and through them into complete disarray. Sword fleet and the Normandy were in aw of the Necris armada's ferocity. "HOLY SHIT! Glad their on our side." Joker said in pure shock at the Necris bombardment.

The Normandy was working its way past the Reapers to try and get to Earth when Joker shouted "Shit! We got a Reaper destroyer tailing us". Their concerns were ended when Reavus came up. _"Don't worry, I got that anal dead in my sights"_ He said as he fired his anti-ship railgun, obliterating the Destroyer in one easy go. _"You're clear, give the word and Scythe team will deploy along with Hammer"_.

The Normandy continued its descent, taking out a few fighters in its way and headed for Earth followed by a few other shuttles to take out the Reaper anti-air guns.

* * *

Hammer and Scythe deployed to London encountering heavy Reaper resistance. Hammer deployed to London South while Scythe deployed to London East. The Necris drop ships were towing ten story structures that poured Necris troops all over the area they landed. Despite landing in the most heavily fortified area the Reapers had, the Necris only suffered minimal casualties.

Their ground teams (which were also affected by Project Organid) consisted of their standered mutated super soldiers, Scorpion-like tanks which shot lasers out their hands and tails and tri-pod walkers with laser tentacles out their heads, backs and sides which were the strongest things the Necris had in their ground arsenal.

With the help of these juggernauts who were drawing the Reaper ground forces off Hammer due to their threat to the Reapers, over 80% of Hammer made it to the FOB (Forward Operating Base) intact. Shepard felt extremely calm and relaxed, like he had no weight on his shoulders at all. He could go into the final battle against the Reapers knowing full well that victory against the Reapers isn't based on a what-if chance, it's based on a fact, and that fact is Reavus and the Necris; the Reapers worst nightmares.

* * *

**Note readers that this whole story was my idea for another DLC. So I will be posting the next chapter as if it were in the game, and would only occur under very specific circumstances.**

**anyway, R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Redemption

**So this is my 'bonus' chapter if you can call it that. This is an alternate ending only if you have your galactic readiness at 100%. Only then will Reavus intervene (At least that's how it goes in my head).**

**This will take place directly after Shepard has killed the Reaper destroyer.**

* * *

Shepard had a worrying look of concern when Anderson told him that several Sovereign class Reapers including Harbinger had broken off from sword and were headed for the Citadel beam, but nevertheless the mission had to proceed. They had to get to the beam, get to the Citadel and get the Crucible docked. He took the moment he had to have a word with his team and his mentor, knowing full well that this final push was going to be a tough one.

Meanwhile at the Sol relay, Admiral Hacket along with Shield fleet escorting the Crucible had appeared and were headed for the Citadel. He broadcasted to Sword and Spear fleet: "All fleets, the Crucible is on the move. Repeat, the Crucible is on the move". Hacket then noticed on the hologram of the ongoing battle that a Reaper squadron had broken off and were headed for London. "Any available forces, delay those Reapers leaving the battle. We've got to give Hammer and Scythe more time".

Hacket was interrupted and at the same time relieved knowing that he wouldn't need to use Sword fleet for the interception, for Reavus had responded. _"Don't worry Hacket, we'll deal with those Reapers, you just focus on the Crucible. Bravo company, form up". _

However as the Necris detachment was engaging the fleeing Reapers, one of the Necris Captains contacted Reavus; "Sir, we've spotted Harbinger, bearing 187 at the front of those Reapers". Reavus saw Harbinger and his anger went sky high, his power went to maximum, his eyes burned with pure rage at his most hated adversary.

He hit a button on his communication console so that he could broadcast on ALL frequencies, hoping Harbinger would hear him. He shouted out _"**HARBINGER! THIS. ENDS. NOW.**" _Reavus diverted all power to his fighter's engines and made a beeline for the Reaper flagship, ignoring all other Reapers along the way.

* * *

**Note: end of the beam rush sequence now**

Shepard was all alone now with only a few other members of Hammer team behind him and had Harbinger taking pot-shots at them. They couldn't rely on any support from Scythe as they were pinned down by two Reaper capital ships that got past the Necris fleet. Shepard continued to run hearing the screaming of Hammer team behind him when a tank that he was running past was hit by one of Harbingers beams, causing it to explode and knocking Shepard over.

The Commander looked up at Harbinger and saw one of his lasers coming straight for him. He braced himself for the pain he was about to go through and that he might die here and now.

Just at the last second before Harbingers beam hit Shepard, he heard a deafening *CRACK* of an explosion, throwing the laser off course. He looked up to see a perfectly formed hole straight through the Reaper. He turned around and saw a very familiar black organid fighter speeding in towards them and Shepard also heard a very pissed off voice over his radio. _"Not today you fungle rim-job"_ Reavus said as he continued to unleash a hail of swarm missiles on Harbinger.

He completed his first run but Harbinger was still standing, so he turned his fighter to circle around for another attack when he saw Shepard and Anderson, he shouted _"Guys, we are out of time. GET TO THE FUCKING CONDUIT"_. They ran for the beam while Reavus gave CABAL the order to drop all his remaining Nova bombs on the Reaper, and with that he ejected from his fighter.

He unfolded his wings, went full power and channelled it into his sword. Reavus flew for Harbinger and stuck his now flaming sword of pure biotic power at the bottom of the main body of the Reaper. _"My favourite part of any game"_ Reavus said as he dragged his sword up the body of Harbinger leaving a burned out crevice in his wake. He reached the top of Harbinger and jumped of so that he was floating far enough to watch the scenery of his 500000 year awaited victory.

He uttered _"Sudden Death"_ and with that he flew for the beam, wanting to help Shepard, while his fighter which was piloted by CABAL dropped its entire remaining payload of Nova bombs on Harbinger who was collapsing from the fight. Reavus reached the beam about the same time the bombs detonated. All four bombs left nothing in their wake. Harbinger, the conduit and the entire field around the beam was a smouldering crater, bringing a roar of cheers from the remainders of Hammer and Scythe teams.

* * *

Shepard came out of the teleporter and hit the ground with a hard thud, but was awoken by Admiral Anderson. Shepard got up and replied "Anderson, you up here too". Anderson replied "I followed you up, but we didn't come out at the same place. At least I don't think we did". They were interrupted on the radio by non other than Reavus, _" *groan*. I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow"_.

Shepard immediately responded to his surprise, "Reavus, what are you doing up here? Are you close?" While Shepard and Anderson continued to move deeper into the station they got their reply, _"Nope, nowhere near close. I figured you guys might need a hand up here so I came through after I dealt with Harbinger. Although I think the resulting explosion through the Conduit off course. I'm on the other end of the Citadel, and my scanner reads you two at the base of the tower"_.

Anderson asked Reavus "How soon can you get to us?" Reavus looked up to the Citadel tower and responded _"I'll get there as soon as I can, you guys just focus on finding a way to shut these bastards down"_. With that, Anderson and Shepard continued to follow their paths to the Citadel master control console but were impeded by the Illusive Man.

* * *

**Note: This is now the choice sequence, Reavus catches up**

Shepard was presented with an extremely difficult choice in order to end the Reaper threat. Reavus also overheard the entire conversation while he was making his way to Shepard. Shepard clenched his fists in anger at the catalyst and prepared to go and make his decision, however as he took one step there was an explosion behind him by the lift that he came up in.

The explosion had a very distinguishable blue/purple flash to it, "Reavus" Shepard said in surprise. Reavus looked at Shepard and the Catalyst and spoke, _"Don't do it Shepard, don't throw away your life for this war. I'll handle this"_. The Commander frowned in confusion, "Why? Why would you want this choice. Didn't you just get your life back. Besides, I thought your people had no faith in the Crucible".

Reavus laughed at what Shepard said and replied _"We don't, but this fight has to end now. Even though my people will win this fight eventually people are dying out there, yours and mine alike. And yes Shepard, I did get my life back. A life of pain and torment, for everywhere I look is a painful reminder of my failure to stop the Reapers ten cycles ago. Shepard, you still have your life, your friends, your family. You have everything to lose. What do I have; a militaristic race with no place left in this galaxy"_.

Reavus paused and sighed as he walked closer to Shepard and continued _"Shepard, if ever there was any redemption left for my people and I, this is it. Please leave Shepard, go on with your life and let me put my ghosts behind me"_. Shepard put his hand on Reavus' shoulder and nodded, "Good luck friend".

He walked toward the Necris shuttle that landed behind them when Reavus said to Shepard _"Besides, I'm an immortal self-sustaining energy being. If I die, so be it. If I live on, fine"_. With that, Shepard left in the shuttle while Reavus turned his attention to the choice to end the war.

_"Destroy the Reapers and all synthetic life, even though the Geth have proven themselves to us. Or take control of the Reapers, the enemy of my people. Both of which destroy the Mass Relays which the galaxy relies on, and as much as Necris Organids don't need relays, the Organids are too powerful to give to the rest of the galaxy. Hah, talk about a kick in the balls"_.

Reavus looked over to the Catalyst standing next to him, _"You know how pathetic it is how you go about destroying the galaxy every 50000 years because of your stupid ideals. Just look at my cycle, the Prothean cycle and this one. All three cycles had no chance in hell of organics going to war with synthetics and if they did, organics would have continued on. We built living ships to prove that point and still you assholes purged us"_.

The Catalyst looked at Reavus in silence. _"Lets get this over with"_. Reavus walked over to the blue control panel and started charging his energy. The Catalyst appeared behind him and uttered "So now you will die for the race you fought so hard to destroy". Reavus stood there and laughed, _"Is that what you think? Well you ain't getting rid of me that easily you dumbass"_.

Reavus turned to the panel and without touching it, shot energy out of his hands into the console, triggering the Crucible to fire. Reavus groaned in pain as he was dialing into the Reaper hive mind whilst trying not to be absorbed by the console. Reavus would have killed himself had he not had his self sustaining power and Shepard made it to the Normandy which was escaping with the rest of Sword fleet.

* * *

Reavus woke up right where he was and looked up to see the Necris armada on his right, and the Reaper fleet on his left. One Reaper capital ship approached Reavus on the Citadel and spoke **"Reavus, the Reaper fleet awaits your command"**. Reavus only smiled as now he had control over the two most powerful forces in the galaxy.

Reavus and the Necris would later destroy the Reapers under Reavus' command once the Relays and the galaxy had been repaired and once they got all the information they needed out of the Reapers. Reavus and his kind found their place among the races of the galaxy. The Necris became the undisputed military force of the Milky Way and took up the mantle of Guardians of the galaxy, for anyone that threatens the people of the Milky Way shall answer to one force; Reavus and the Necris.

* * *

**So that's that, my story is complete. The sequel is called 'Curse of Ultimate Power', where Reavus and his kind will face a new threat and some dark secrets of Reavus' past will come to light.**

**Anyway, R&R**


End file.
